objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle's Hurt and Heal Season 1
Kyle's Hurt and Heal. SEASON 1! ' Notice: Hurricanehunterjackson will be helping out with this page and possibly might add contestants 'Players The Winner is... PEN! ' ' 'Lives' Paintbrush - 8th place Beach Ball - 6th place Rubber - 20th place Bacon - 16th place Green Ball - 9th place Announcer - 5th place Corn Puff -'' 3rd place'' Blue - 11th place Red - 15th place MePhone4S - 18th place Cello - 7th place Pickle - 19th place Snowball - 21st place Fat Alien - 14th place Basketball - 23rd place Puffball - 24th place Pencil - 4th place Pearl Pen - 2nd place Pen - WINNER Yellow - 22nd place Yellow Face - 17th place Septiceye - 13th place Bad Piggy - 12th place NES - 10th place If a player is bold, they returned. Returning players get a 30 live handicap. 'Dead' BFMT Puffball.png|Puffball-24th Place SMASHED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png|Basketball - 23rd Place BOUNCED! (Killed by: Bumblebee the transformer) YellowNew.png|Yellow - 22nd Place SCARED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Snowball-0.png|Snowball - 21st Place MELTED! (Killed By:PEASHOOTERFAN) Rubber3.png|Rubber - 20th Place DEFLATED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Pickle-0.png|Pickle - 19th Place SQUASHED!(Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S - 18th Place MALFUNCTIONED! (Killed by:Bumblebee the transformer) Yellow Face Frown Talk0005.png|Yellow Face - 17th Place FIRED! (Killed By:InfinityBlade2005) Bacon-0.png|Bacon - 16th Place FRIED! (Killed By: Bumblebee the transformer) RedNew.png|Red - 15th Place BLINDED! (Killed by:PaperPizza) 162px-FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien - 14th Place ABDOUCTED! (Killed By: Bumblebee the transformer) Septiceye.jpg|Septiceye (Again) - 13th Place POSIONED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Badpiggy.png|Bad Piggy - 12th Place SQUISHED! (Killed by: Kyle Robert Prince) BlueNew.png|Blue - 11th Place (Disqualified) NESPose.png|NES (Again) - 10th Place DESTROYED! (Killed By:InfinityBlade2005) 212px-Shape battle green ball by pddrmanimationpro-d7md65k.png|Green Ball - 9th Place CRUSHED! (Killed By:Bumblebee the transformer) 69px-PaintbrushCarelessIdle.png|Paintbrush - 8th Place BRUSHED! (Killed By:NLG343) Cello.png|Cello - 7th Place - SLAMMED! (Killed By:NLG343) BeachBallTSFTM.png|Beach Ball - 6th Place DEFLATED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Announceryg.png|Announcer - 5th Place CRUSHED! (Killed By:Kyle Robert Prince) Pencil Yay!.jpg|Pencil - 4th Place SNAPED! (Killed By:Hurricanehunterjackson) Crazy Puff.png|Corn Puff - 3rd Place CHOMPED! (Killed By:Kyle Robert Prince) Pearl Pen.png|Pearl Pen - 2nd Place BETRAYED! (Killed By: Diamondcup) 'Kills' People with at least one kill gets a prize. People in bold are set to get the prize. Kyle Robert Prince - 4 Kills Hurricanehunterjackson - 9 Kills InfinityBlade2005 - 2 Kills Nin10Boy6464 - 0 Kills Bumblebee the transformer - 5 Kills NLG343 - 2 Kills PEASHOOTERFAN - 1 Kills PaperPizza - 1 Kills Diamondcup - 1 Kills 'Special Hurt/Heals' Information Hurt takes 1 life away, Heal adds 1 life. Below 1 Tier Slight Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 0.25 lives. Little Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 0.5 lives. Small Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 0.75 lives Not a Lot Tier Normal Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 1 life. Reinforced Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 1.5 lives. Super Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 2 lives. Duper Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 2.5 lives. Uh Oh Tier Mega Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 3 lives. Giga Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 3.5 lives. Alpha Q Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 4 lives. Ultra Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 4.5 lives. Feeling Cautious Tier Neo Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 5 lives. Ultimate Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 5.5 lives. Infinity Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 6 lives. Super Infinity Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 6.5 lives. Poke Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 7 lives. Epic Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 7.5 lives. Maximum Tier Maximum Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 8 lives. More Maximum Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 8.5 lives. Double Maximum Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 9 lives. Triple Trouble Ultimate Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 9.5 lives. Feeling VERY Risky Tier Ultimate Maximum Hurt/Heal cost the contestant 10 LIVES. (Only Ultimate Maximum Hurt contestants with more than 10 health.) Instant 1 is self-explanatory. It instantly cuts someone's lives all the way down to 1'''. (WARNING: Use this at your own risk.)''' Warning Max HP is 200. If heal at 200 It will go down to 100. Category:Hurt and Heals Category:Hurt and Heal Category:Hurt And Heal Category:KHAH (Kyle's Hurt and Heal) Series Category:Pen